


Playing Dirty

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2018 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut, Trans Clarke Griffin, Transgender Clarke, Transgender Clarke Griffin, trans clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: ClexaWeek2018 (two weeks late) Day 5? Rivals in a secret relationship.Lexa and Clarke are in a LDR and play softball. Nobody knows they're together. It's just smut and fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke says, side eyeing the adults before her.

“Watch your language Griffin,” Kane scolds.

“You’re just going to put me and her together? Are you even allowed to do that?” Clarke questions further.

“Here’s how it is. The hotel messed up. Neither one of you can legally share a room with either of us, and there aren’t enough beds in the rooms to add you back into the shared rooms. I’m very sorry Miss Griffin, but this isn’t a joke,” Indra, the coach for their biggest rivals states.

“You are the captains of your teams, it’ll show your team that just because we’re rivals, doesn’t mean it has to go anywhere besides the field.” Kane says, looking at the two girls before him.

Clarke sighs, crossing her arms as she slumps into the wall.

“Maybe we could switch with someone else? I know Clarke is friends with-”

“This is already on the verge of breaking rules Woods, you two are only allowed to do this because we trust you, due to you being captains.” Indra cuts her off.

“Great,” Clarke mumbles.

“Alright, glad that’s settled. Let’s show you to your room,” Kane says.

* * *

 

“So,” Lexa says, sitting down on the bed, “we’ve got a lot of time before our game.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “what are you saying?”

“Come here,” Lexa questions.

Clarke can’t help her smirk as she walks up to Lexa, right into the space between Lexa’s legs. Lexa grins up at her as she wraps her arms around Clarke’s midsection, pulling her closer as she buries her face into her girlfriends cleavage. Clarke giggles, running her hands through her girlfriends wild brown locks, her stress already disappearing. 

“How’s my beautiful girl?” Lexa questions, looking up at Clarke.

Clarke barely resists the urge to ‘awh’ at her girlfriends expression, instead reaching out and caressing the side of her face. Lexa grins, turning her head to place a kiss on Clarke’s palm, earning a huge smile.

“I’m good now,” Clarke says, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Lexa pulls away, grinning as she scoots back onto the bed, reaching over the other side. Clarke’s eyes wander her girl’s exposed stomach as the girl messes with her suitcase.

“You’re even hotter than I remember,” Clarke whispers, laughing when Lexa almost falls backwards, grabbing onto her thighs without a thought.

“Well that’s good, I guess,” Lexa blushes, grabbing the small wrapped box and easily sitting up.

“Oh, a gift?” Clarke questions, climbing onto the bed, easily sitting on Lexa’s lap.

“I missed your birthday,” Lexa explains, handing the small box to Clarke.

“We’re a long-distance lesbian couple Lexa. It’s okay to miss a birthday or two,” Clarke laughs, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Lexa’s nose before opening the box.

“Lexa,” Clarke grins, looking at the new pair of batting gloves.

“I don’t want you to blame my next win on faulty equipment,” Lexa smirks.

Clarke laughs, “Cocky already? O’s back on my team, so they know all your little secrets. Plus, we’ve just gotten better.”

“We’ll see,” Lexa grins, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s midsection, her face finding its way into Clarke’s chest again.

Clarke chuckles, “you like it there?” she questions, her hand playing with Lexa’s baby hairs.

“I’m constantly amazed by your body baby,” Lexa says, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s clothed sternum. 

“I never expected them to be so big,” Clarke mumbles.

“Hey,” Lexa leans back, “I love you for you baby. Regardless of any of this, okay? I’m just happy you’re happy.”

“I love you too,” Clarke grins, leaning forward, causing Lexa fall backwards too.

“Can you believe it’s been four years?” Lexa questions, holding Clarke against her.

“Only one more to go,” Clarke whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Lexa’s neck.

Lexa can’t help her moan, which causes her to go red.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

Clarke chuckles, her hand starts rubbing Lexa’s hip, she throws her hair to one side, leaning on her other arm to watch Lexa.

“You good baby?” Clarke questions.

“Clarke, you know what you’re doing,” Lexa says, her eyes glaring, but her cheeks a shade of pink that betrays her.

“Are you wet for me?” Clarke questions, her hand pushing Lexa’s shirt up a bit, softly running over her small stomach.

“Clarke,” Lexa whines, her body betraying her.

“I love your body so much Lexa,” Clarke mumbles, her hand coming up to Lexa’s chest.

“Your nipples stand so pretty for me,” she whispers, taking a bud between her fingertips, rolling it gently through the layers of clothes.

“I love how sensitive your neck is,” she leans in, licking from the base of her neck, up to her ear, “I love how tiny your ears are,” she gently bites her bottom lobe.

“I love how just my words,” Clarke pauses, both of them watching as her hand travels down Lexa’s body, “makes you so wet for me.”

They both groan when Clarke’s hand slides into Lexa’s panties.

“So wet for me,” Clarke repeats, leaning down and sucking on the soft skin of Lexa’s neck as her fingers slowly push their way inside.

“Fuck,” Lexa moans, her hips moving, trying to get Clarke to speed up.

“Fuck is right baby,” Clarke says, sitting up and removing her hand.

“Wha-”

“Looks like it’s time to go, sorry. We should’ve paid more attention to the time,” Clarke grins, standing up and sucking on her fingers that were just inside Lexa.

Lexa turns her head, looking at the time.

“You little shit,” Lexa chuckles, shaking her head.

“I’ll see you after our game, I’m going to get ready with my team,” Clarke flashes a huge cheeky smile.

“That’s playing super dirty Griffin,” Lexa grins.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about Woods,” Clarke says, turning on her heel and walking out.

Lexa takes a deep breath, flopping back onto her back. A knock at the door interrupts whatever she was planning on doing next.

“It’s open,” she says, not bothering to move.

“Hey, we decided to come over to kick her out, but she was already on her way out,” Anya says as the rest of the team follows in behind her.

“It’s all good, let’s talk game,” Lexa says, sitting up, pushing the thoughts of her girlfriend to the back of her mind.

* * *

 

“You really did that,” Lexa says, her arms crossed as she enters their shared room.

“Hey! I had to try! This is our third year losing to your guys! I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t plan it. I-”

“It’s okay. It was hot,” Lexa shrugs.

Clarke’s eyebrow shoots up, “it was huh?”

Lexa rolls her eyes, walking to the sitting blonde regardless.

“Yes, it was hot. I also have another surprise for you, so keep it in your pants.”

“You say that like I ever take it out of my pants.”

“It’s a saying,” Lexa rolls her eyes again, pushing Clarke’s shoulders so Lexa’s hovering over her prone body.

“I’m listening,” Clarke says, her hands coming to rest on Lexa’s ass. 

“I’m moving again,” Lexa whispers, rolling to Clarke’s side.

“Further?” Clarke questions, her eyes already filling with tears.

Lexa shakes her head, pressing their foreheads together, she softly whispers “next door to you.”

Blue eyes snap open, her jaw dropping.

“What?” she yelps.

“I’ll be next door to you. And I’ll be playing for your team, and we’ll beat Mount Weather next year. I promise you.”

Clarke can’t stop the tears as she pulls her girlfriend close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are little tiny bits of their relationship before the chapter before.

**Clarke is 7, Lexa is 8**

Clarke grins, her bat connecting with the ball easily, sending it soaring into left field. She laughs as Bellamy misses it, running after it as she takes off running the bases herself.

"Look at those girls, bet they couldn't hit it half as far as Clark," Murphy says as a small group of girls walks past the boys practice field.

One of those girls happens to hear him, her cold green eyes buried under black face paint around her eyes easily find his.

"I can," she states, walking up to home plate easily.

Clarke watches from first base, not being able to take her eyes off the girl, not until the girl is running towards her, and Clarke's feet aren't working and Lexa's not stopping.

* * *

 

**Clarke is about 12, Lexa is 13**

“Lexa!” Clarke grins as the screen lights up, showing off the brunette’s face.

“Clarke,” Lexa says, her voice almost toneless, but a small smirk shows off her true feelings.

“My doctor gave me them! He approved it and everything, my mom is going to go and get them now! I’m not going to have to go through puberty!” Clarke grins.

Lexa returns the cheesy grin, unable to help herself.

“That’s great! I told you that it was a good idea to tell your mom.”

“You’re right, you’re so right about most things.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow, but lets the comment go, instead looking at Clarke’s face through the screen.

“You know, you already could pass, if you wanted too,” Lexa comments, taking in Clarke’s beauty marks and flawless skin.

Clarke beams, “do you really think so?”

Lexa grins, chuckling “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t think it.”

Clarke can’t help herself, it spills out of her mouth “Will youbemygirlfriend?”

Lexa’s brows raise in surprise, then nods, her grins growing from ear to ear.

* * *

 

**Clarke is 15, Lexa is 16**

“Wow,” Lexa whispers to herself, taking in her girlfriend, now held at arm's length away from her, as the just finished hugging

“See something you like?” Clarke giggles, flipping her now shoulder length hair, puffing her chest out. 

Lexa’s eyes are focused in on Clarke’s new-found breasts.

“My eyes are up here,” Clarke says, then jokes “and I was the man in the relationship.”

Lexa’s eyes snap up to blue, a smirk on her face “we’re in a lesbian relationship, there is no man.”

Clarke chuckles, leaning in close and connecting their lips. Lexa’s world spins as she takes in the soft feel of lips on hers, and tastes the sweet vanilla of Clarke’s lip gloss. Clarke pulls away, looking deep into green eyes. 

“I think I love you,” she confesses.

“I think I’ve loved you since I fell for you,” Lexa whispers, connecting their lips once again.


End file.
